plantszombiesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Brain Blast/Transcript
At school: Chard Guard: Ok, now the only ones that made their science project will show it. Get up, Blover McLuck and Marigold Coiny. Blover and Marigold: (get up) (walk to the board with their science projects) Chard Guard: Marigold, you go first! Marigold: Thank you, Mr. Guard! This is a Brightness Meter! I need a volunteer. Peashooter! Peashooter: (is sleeping) Chard Guard: PEASHOOTER!!! Peashooter: (wakes up) Ahh! I didn't do anything! Leave alone you magical fat bear. (falls down) All kids: (laugh) Peashooter: (gets up) What happened? Chard Guard: Peashooter, come over to the board! Peashooter: Yes, sir! (walks to the board) Marigold: (scans him) Brightness Meter: (shows 35%) All kids: (clap) Marigold and Peashooter: (sit down) Marigold: Beat that, Luckyhead! Chard Guard: And now, Blover! Blover: I thought you'll never say this, Mr. Guard. Behold, the Colorful Happiness. Red Stinger, get up! Red Stinger: (gets up) (walks to the board) (enters in Colorful Happiness) Blover: (presses a button that says 'COLOR CHANGE') Colorful Happiness: (makes whoosh sounds) Red Stinger: (comes out) (is green) Blover: Behold, Green Stinger! Red Stinger: You're not going to call me that. Blover: I just did. All kids except Marigold: (cheer) Blover: And now... (presses a button that says 'DEFAULT COLOR') Red Stinger: (becomes red again) All kids except Marigold: (cheer harder) Blover and Red Stinger: (sit down) Scene: (cuts to Peashooter's house, later in the evening) Wall-nut: (rings the bell) Sunflower: (opens the door) Oh, hey Wall-nut. Wall-nut: Hey. We need to talk! Sunflower: Oh, come on! We're not gonna break up again! Wall-nut: If my dad won't like you, then we are. Sunflower: You have a dad? Wall-nut: The one that was going to lose his job if I didn't win the race. You were crying about it and Peashooter was mocking you. Sunflower: Oh yeah, I do remember now! Don't worry, I got this. Wall-nut: No you don't! Scene: (cuts to the school, the next day in the break) Blover: Mr. Guard! Chard Guard: Yes! Marigold: Blover and I are going to have a science contest at Saturday and we want you to be the judge. Chard Guard: Sure! Why not? OK! I'm off to the teachers' office! (leaves) Marigold: It's between you and me, McLuck! If I win, Peashooter will be my boyfriend! Blover: By force? Marigold: Oh come on, Peashooter loves me. He's just shy and I love it! Blover: (facepalms) And what do I get when I win? Marigold: I'm gonna say that you are smarter than me in front of everyone. Blover: And if you win, Peashooter will be your boyfriend? Marigold: Yup! Blover: Oh! (gets out of the classroom running) (Peashooter and Red Stinger are on the school hall) Red Stinger: Maybe I can be a rapper. And perform with you and PBC. Peashooter: Yeah, in your dreams. Red Stinger: Oh yeah? (raps) Yeah, I've never lost, I'm not losing and I'm not going to! Yeah, I thought that there was only me, but now we're two! You all that want to mess with me, you'll see, that I'm never defeated and I'm not going to. Peashooter: That's awesome! Maybe if Blover wins, we can perform the extended version of Victory together. And your stage name will be... Red Stinger: R.O.S.E.! Peashooter: R.O.S.E.? Red Stinger: It stands for Rapper Of Super Εlectricity! Peashooter: OK, I get it now! Blover: (runs to there) Peashooter, I've got bad news! Peashooter: I know! The school cafeteria is out of chicken nuggets! Blover: Forget about the chicken nuggets! If I lose, then you'll become Marigold's boyfriend by force! Peashooter: Oh no! That's even worse than the chicken nuggets problem! Blover: FORGET ABOUT THE STUPID CHICKEN NUGGETS!!! Peashooter: What's wrong with chicken nuggets? Blover: That's the only thing you're thinking about! Scene: (cuts to Peashooter's house, at evening) (Wall-nut is there) Wall-nut: OK, all you have to do is three simple things: # Don't cry when someone says something bad! # When someone says something dirty, don't get mad! # When you fart (this is important), DON'T say you're sorry! Got it? Sunflower: Sure! Scene: (cuts to Wall-nut's house, at night) Sunflower: Nice to meet you, Mr. Nut! Wall-nut: Sunflower, this is my dad, Tallace Nut or simply Tall-nut. Dad, this is my girlfriend, Sunflower McPeadom, the step-sister of Peashooter. Sunflower: Nice to meet you, Mr. Nut! Tall-nut: Nice to meet you too. You've already said that before. Sunflower: Nice to meet you, Mr. Nut! Tall-nut: Does she ever stop. Wall-nut: She's nervous, that's all. Sunflower: (farts) Excuse me! Tall-nut: Wall-nut, did she apologize for farting? Wall-nut: I can explain! Tall-nut: You don't have to! I know exactly what's going on! Wall-nut: Oh no! Tall-nut: She's being nice because she's on a visit! Wall-nut: Oh, ehm....eh....exactly! Scene: (cuts to Peashooter's house) (Red Stinger and Blover are there) Peashooter: Okay, the situation is bad! Blover: I know! Peashooter: Do you think when I become Marigold's boyfriend, I become a nerd too? Blover: And I will lose my title as the smartest kid in the world! Red Stinger: OK, everyone chill! Blover, you invented potatos, you'll make it! And Peashooter, This is not you! You're always chill. Like: "The world is ending! Aaaaah!" "Chill!". Peashooter: That has never happened! Red Stinger: I know! That was an example! Anyway! Blover, you're the smartest kid I've ever met. Peashooter: Yeah! They don't call you 'Clever Clover' for nothing! Blover: Nobody calls me that! Peashooter: Yeah, but they could. Blover: To the point! I will not win. Red Stinger: Of course you will. You just need confidence. Scene: (cuts to Wall-nut's house) Tall-nut: OK, Sunflower. How old are you? Sunflower: I'm 9. Tall-nut: Wall-nut is 10. Sunflower: Guess I'm younger than him. My 10th birthday is in 4 months. Tall-nut: OK, enough age talk. What do you like? Sunflower: Wall-nut and anything nice. Tall-nut: OK. Wall-nut: Dad, you've already said that before! Tall-nut: My bad! So, Sunflower. Sunflower: Yep! Tall-nut: Why are you smiley? Sunflower: Happiness is the best. Tall-nut: OK, I've had enough. Wall-nut: Oh no! Tall-nut: You two are free to date! Sunflower and Wall-nut: Yes! On Saturday: (Marigold, Blover, Chard Guard and the guests are on the park) Chard Guard: Welcome to the Phoenix Science Contest, Blover McLuck vs. Marigold Coiny. Marigold: This one's for you, Peashooter. This is the Teleporter Ray. (shows the Teleporter Ray) (shoots at herself) (disappeares) (appears behind Peashooter) Peashooter: (drops his chicken nuggets) MARIGOLD! Guests: (cheer) Blover: (whispers) Oh no! This is the Change Ray. (sets up something) (shoots at himself) (turns into Peashooter) Peashooter: Hey, you look familiar! Blover: (shoots at himself again) (turns into his normal form) Guests: (cheer harder) Chard Guard: The winner is...........Blover McLuck! Guests and Blover: (cheer) Maigold: Blover is sm....sm....sm....smmmmmmmmmarter th...th...than mmmmme. There, I said it. PBC and Red Stinger: (perform the Remix of Victory) Peashooter: 3 yeahs for Blover! 1! Guests: Yeah! Peashooter: 2! Guests: Yeah! Peashooter: 3! Guests: Yeah! Category:The Amazing Adventures of Peashooter transcripts